The Second Lightning Strike
by Bubblesandspice
Summary: What happens when Owen meets a brave young woman in his ER? Can lightning strike twice?


Chapter 1

So Owen Hunt knew it was two a.m. He also knew that he wasn't on call. But the ER was short staffed and he didn't have anywhere else to be so it made most sense for him to stick around. Besides, he preferred being back in his natural territory rather than dealing with the bureaucratic burden of being Chief.

Things were okay. He had the vets programme with Callie and it was going well. In fact it was going great. He was helping good guys get their lives back together. That was a good thing.

And Christina was okay. Meredith didn't tell him much but he could tell that she was doing well. That was good. It was good that Christina was okay. So things were going well even though it was two a.m. and Owen didn't need to be in the hospital.

"Can you help me please?"

He turned to the young woman's voice and saw her standing in the ER doorway. She was a pretty brunette with a young child squirming in her arms and a very worried look on her face. He moved quickly toward her and gestured toward the nearest empty bed.

"Here."

The young woman placed the little blonde girl on the bed curled up on her side still whimpering. The little girl was quite obviously in pain.

"Name?"

"Diamond Jones. She's five. She started complaining of a stomach ache about a day ago and we didn't think anything of it but it's just got worse and worse. She's been vomiting for a couple of hours and spiked a fever so I brought her in here."

"Could she have eaten something?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Any other medical history I should know about?"

"Her mother was a drug addict but I don't think that has ever been an issue before."

Owen took it as implied that the green eyed young woman wasn't the child's mother. Was she a relative? A concerned friend? Social services? He would find out but first he needed to diagnose.

He looked at the little girl's watery blue eyes and smiled reassuringly.

"Diamond. I'm Dr Hunt. We're going to figure out what's wrong with you. Can you tell me where the pain is?"

"Everywhere."

"Okay. I just need to feel your tummy. Sorry because my hands are going to be a little bit cold."

He lifted the little girls top and gently pressed her stomach. It was tender and she flinched worse when he gently pressed over her appendix.

"Does it hurt more there?"

Diamond nodded.

Owen turned to his intern and ordered a consult with a general surgeon. He knew it was most likely appendicitis and the best option would likely be to operate.

He turned to the brunette who looked too tired for someone so young. He recognized the look. He had seen it in the mirror, she looked haunted.

"We will need someone to sign consent forms. The child's mother?"

"Passed away. I can sign them as her guardian."

"And you are?"

Wide green eyes met his as she smiled weakly.

"Dr Elsie Maynard. I've taken over at the Little Rainbows Childrens Home downtown."

Social worker. He had been close. But also a doctor. Not a real doctor though or she would have known about the appendicitis. Not that he should say that.

"Doctor?" he asked as he handed her the consent forms.

"Sorry. Yes. Psychiatry. Childhood development. No good in a medical emergency."

"But you help the children who need it most. That's got to be a tough gig."

"Yeah," the smile strengthened, "but it can also be the best feeling when it works. Diamond didn't talk for the first six months she was with us but now she's a little chatterbox. It was when she got quiet that I knew she was properly ill. She will be alright won't she?"

"My suspicion is appendicitis. We'll take her up to the OR and remove it. It's a quick operation."

"I can go with her up to the operating room? I would prefer not to leave her alone. She still has some trust issues."

"Of course. You can walk her up to the OR door but no further. We have a waiting room and terrible coffee to keep you company. Sorry about the coffee. I keep meaning to suggest we do something about it."

The chuckle was melodic.

"Thank you and duly noted. I won't hold it against you."

Owen grinned as his eyes drifted over her milky skin and pale pink lips as he stopped in shock. It was the first time in a long time he had seen a woman like this.

His gaze broke as Webber came toward them. Owen explained the symptoms and Webber took the little girl up to the OR straightaway. The red haired doctor watched as Elsie walked away gently talking to the little girl in her care.

He would check in on them later. He was a concerned doctor. That was what concerned doctors did right?


End file.
